


The Damned and the Little One

by JustGoldenViolet



Series: Team Fortress 2-Much [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Mercenaries, Parent-Child Relationship, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGoldenViolet/pseuds/JustGoldenViolet
Summary: The town of Tuefort is a small one. But there's a new family that moves in, and one of them wonders too closely to the guarded fortress into a different time...





	The Damned and the Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving from the city to a small town in the middle of no where is hard, especially when you learn you can't drink the local water because it's radioactive.

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Having children just puts the whole world into perspective. Everything else just disappears - Kate Winslet_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Robert, I loaded all of our suitcases!" I heard my dad call from across the now barren house. I swung my legs from my position on the stairs, taking a last glimpse of my childhood home. My dad got a job in Teufort, a small little town in the barren part of New Mexico, to work as an engineer for the rebuilding of the town. The fact my dad said yes just screams that he disliked where we were now. We lived in the "bad" part of Phoenix, Arizona where all the gangs and murders happen. He didn't say, but I know he wanted to move to a smaller town for our safety. My dad was paranoid about burglaries and murders happening in our neighborhood, and he has always wanted to move to the country. The problem was, that his occupation kinda requires urban areas. Just last month, a lady called my dad to ask if he could re-innovate the town, as it was falling apart in major disrepair. The job was a major step down from my dad's usual building large skyscrapers and making renewable energy football fields, but my dad cared more for my brother and me then his reputation. Ever since my mom left for some millionaire, my dad has made sure all of his decisions would benefit us. My brother doesn't agree with my dad's mindset, but my dad is more stubborn than a mule. 

"I'm coming dad!" my brother Robert yelled back, as he came rolling his suitcase to put with all the others downstairs. I continued to think of irrelevant things, when my dad called, "Rosemary, get your butt of them stairs and help your brother!".

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to where my brother was, packing the last things into the back of the SUV. "Heya Petals, whatcha thinking about, yah ankle biter?" my brother said as he ruffled my hair. Petals was my nickname that Robert called me, ever since I was in kindergarten and wore a dress that had rose petals glued to it for Halloween.

I pushed off his hands and stomped my foot on the ground. "Stop messing up my hair Robs!"

He laughed, "Whatevea yah say Petals". He jumped into the front of the car, as my dad took one last glance at our old house. I saw him give one gentle caress to the closed door, and he went to the front of the car to turn it on.

Into the sunset we go, I thought as I put my head on the window and closed my eyes to the abyss of my mind.

* * *

 

 

 I heard my dad turn off the engine when I woke up. It'd been two days since we left Phoenix, and we were all getting car sick. I groggily got out of the car and observed my surroundings. It was a barren town with... a JUNKYARD?!? "Dad, LOOK!" I yelled in disgust, and tugged my dad to where I was pointing. The town square was a pile of garbage and broken machinery. 

"Um..." my dad looked and noticeably blanched. He slowly turned back to the car and fast walked to the right. I followed where my dad was going with my eyes and saw a plain one story cabin with two broken windows and burn marks on the door. The roof was rotten, and the sickly white paint was peeling. I gave my dad a flabbergasted look with my jaw wide open. I barely managed to mumble out, "Dad, no, what?". My dad gave me a pained glance, and started to load all of our luggage to the house.

I couldn't even process what was happening. We were literally in a dumpster town in the middle of nowhere, and our house looked like a nineteenth century disaster story. I looked at Robert and saw him finally get out of the car from his cat nap. He yawned and stretched, then saw the town. I saw him turn as pale as a sheet before screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK!". Dad was shaking and told Robert in a quiet voice, "You cannot say that word son. It's a bad word for a kid your age to say".

Robert looked at Dad indignantly, and screamed, "ARE YAH KIDDING ME? WE'RE IN AH FOICKING GHOST TOWN THAT HAS AH PILE OF SHIT AS AH FOICKING SQUARE AND ALL YAH CARE ABOUT IS MOI WORD CHOICE?". People started to come out of their polluted homes, and starred at us inexpressibly. I started to shake in fear of what our lives had come to. My brother looked at me, then at the house and his face turned into confused anger. He started breathing deeply as he looked at the townsfolk, and having enough of making a scene, he walked to the car and grabbed several of our bags and angrily ran into the house. Dad looked at me, and shook his head as he finished putting our belongings inside the old home. An old lady walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I jolted up in surprise and looked at her in shock. She had huge round glasses and a huge straw hat on her head. She said in her stereotypical nice lady voice, "Hello young whipper-snapper, what brings you here to our lovely town Teufort?". I didn't answer, even when I walked into the house and slowly closed the door. Inside the house, there was only three rooms, two bedrooms and the kitchen/living room.

I swallowed deeply and realized I was thirsty. I turned on the faucet when I heard a lady say, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you". Alarmed, I turned around to see a lady around her mid twenties. She had a purple dress shirt, long black skirt, narrow glasses, short black hair with bangs, and a clipboard in hand. I tried to look at her in nonchalance, but inside I was freaking out.  _Who is she and why is she here?_ , I wondered as I slowly tried to reach for anything. She clicked her pen, "The water here is radioactive. I would suggest getting bottled water from Dueltown. It's the closest but least radiated town in a three hour radius". I started to shake again, for if what this random stranger was saying was true, this town was a hellhole with no way out. The woman continued, "But I'm not here to educate you on how to live here. Do you happen to know where your father is?". I thought about the straight facts for a second. This lady was a stranger, why should I trust anything she's said? I didn't reply as I tried to stare at her coolly. She gave me her successful monotone look, and started tapping her pen against her clipboard. My dad walked into the kitchen and looked at the woman with tired recognition. 

"Hello Mrs. Pauling, what can oui do for yeah?" my dad asked as he straightened up and held out his hand. _So my dad knows who this lady is_. I began to get suspicious. 

"Mr. Walker, you know where you are needed," she said as she began writing something down on her paper. I pretended to tie my shoelaces as my dad prepared to answer.

My dad replied, "I know Mrs. Pauling but...," he glanced at me and continued, "...can we take this outside?". She gave him an understanding nod as she started to walk out the door. Dad went to me and gave me five dollars. "Rose, go outside and explore the town. Get to know the land and the people. Think of it as an adventure". I gave him a deadpan laugh and he chuckled. He again looked at me and said, "Yeah, I know this ain't a 'daisies and tulips' town like back home, but we can make it work". He ruffled my hair and walked out the door, "I'll be back in a microsecond!". 

I stared at the closed door, and sighed as I went outside. _Let's hope I don't turn green_ , I mused to myself.


End file.
